narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heal Bite
Anime Debut We can't report it's anime as 143 sure this can be a good guess from anyone whose viewed episode 142 but we can't simply announce it without seeing it, this wiki is dedicated to archiving 100% accurate information on the hit manga and anime Naruto and this isn't confirmed or accurate. Forgive me cos I haven't viewed 142 yet so if you say in the preiview of the next episode then sorry for my ignorance if not I personally flag that 143 comment for deletion, no hard feelings I just love this wiki and want to simply keep it accurate in it's data/ information!--Artist of Flash (talk) 09:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was shown in the preview, we see her rolling up her sleave and we see the bite marks for like 2-3 seconds, then it shows the 8 Tails face, for that reason I can say it is in the episode. The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 02:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Anime Depiction Should it be listed as Trivia that in the anime it appears as if Karin is enjoying the Heal Bite, both when first bitten and while Sasuke's healing? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I got the impression she liked sasuke, and her touching her by any means, that she would enjoy that as well... But if she enjoyed it while suigetsu.. Simant (talk) 05:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bite Marks how did she get the bite marks on her chest :By being bitten? ~SnapperT '' 02:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu? Can this be considered to be a Medical Ninjutsu? It heals whoever bites her. (talk) 12:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Bump (talk) 13:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure. I'm leaning towards 'no' since it seems to be more of an ability rather than an application of medical skills a la Mystical Palm Technique. Skitts (talk) 15:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Idk how to answer. Everything's so murky with Karin so I'm saying we leave it out until we get a databook release or something.-Cerez365™ 15:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't list it for now. Karin displays no indication of applying medical knowledge to do this. If we ever learn that she intentionally changes her chakra in order for it to heal those who bite her or something along those lines, then I'll agree with listing this as medical ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) A pattern of bite marks? In which chapter was it actually stated to be scarring from bite marks? I just thought it was some sort of sealing design, because it had such a regular pattern. (I'm apparently wrong about that.) So I'd like to read that particular chapter again.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's pretty obvious those are bite marks. Omnibender - Talk - 11:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Not a technique This is no technique. It's simply her body's vitality transferred to others. It's a natural ability of her and does involve her lifeforce but is no technique. Djfghdfe53475zdhdf (talk) 20:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :It's a technique, like. She expends chakra for it, so it's a technique. :I am getting sick and tired to see this trend of going around ability pages and calling them for deletion. Please stop it. This is Narutopedia, not Wikipedia: anything about Naruto gets a place here. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:37, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't really expand the content from Karin's page though... It should be noted of course, but not sure about it being its own article. :: ''★ [[User:WindStar7125|'' WS7125'']]Mod 20:44, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a technique though, so why would it be deleted? People shouldn't have to search through large articles trying to find a single sentence about something a character used. There is no reason to delete this page. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::How's sucking someone's chakra out a technique? Karin literally does nothing here. Or is Suigetsu drinking water now a technique as well? Because you know, there's basically no difference. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Suigetsu drinking water is part of his clan's Hydrification Technique. Without water, he cannot perform it. So yes, him drinking water is a technique. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:37, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Then please create an article about it. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The only think I don't get about this is why isn't it a Medical Ninjutsu? Otherwise, looks like a technique to me. And chakra heals the one who bites her. A rare specimen, but a fine one >.<--Omojuze (talk) 15:49, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, chakra heals the biting one. But Karin herself doesn't need to do anything aside from letting herself get bitten. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Disappeared Don't the marks only appear when she's using the technique? If so, I don't think what was shown in the new Boruto episode points to them disappearing. Munchvtec (talk) 13:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :How does that make sense? Not long after we first saw Karin use it, we saw the extent for the marks she had, even though the only time we saw her using it with Sasuke wasn't that much, meaning these were older marks. The definitely linger at least for a while. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::The bite marks aren't always present, they appear when her technique is activated (this isn't made clear in the article). The article says that the marks are permanent. Where does permanent come from? Did she use the technique in the new episode and no marks appeared? If they're officially stated to be permanent, then this is just a mistake and should be treated as such. I haven't seen the episode yet, so apologies for any ignorance. Munchvtec (talk) 23:37, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Prior to this episode, marks were assumed to be permanent because after Karin first had Sasuke bite her, we had a shot of her exposing more of her skin for him to bite at a later occasion, showing she had a significant number of presumably older bite marks, these being assumed to be older because she wasn't shown letting anyone else bite her since Sasuke. In this episode, she wanted Sumire to bite her to heal her, but she was unconscious. In the scene, a bit of Karin's skin near her wrists can be seem, and she no longer has visible bite marks in the area. This can mean a number of things. Mark could fade with time, perhaps helped by less constant biting. Maybe when Karin bit herself during the war to heal from Tobi Zetsu's attack, she healed the old marks. Maybe it was an art error. My guess is whoever updated it considered the marks fading to be the most logical, least speculative option. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Okay, so, I watched this scene and I see nothing implying Karin wanted Sumire to bite her. I do see the wrists, though we've seen that much of her wrists before, and there were no bite marks. Even when she healed Tsunade, her right arm didn't have marks on it, just the arm she was using to heal. Take a look at the new section in Karin's talkpage. If there's no source for the marks always being there, the information should be removed as we see otherwise on more than one occasion. Munchvtec (talk) 01:01, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::Did you read the subtitles? "She'd get better instantly if she could only bite me", said as she taps her own arm. The implication being that Sumire can't bite her and suck her chakra because she's unconscious. What would be the point of mentioning the biting if she had no intention of using it? Omnibender - Talk - 04:12, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Toward the beginning of the episode, when Karin and Suigetsu first reveal themselves is what I thought you were referring to. We see her arms there too. Either way, this has nothing to do with the marks "disappearing." With what we've been consistently shown, the marks only appear when she activates the technique. Not when she's bitten and they aren't active all the time. Unless stated otherwise, articles should be updated and this trivia should be removed. Munchvtec (talk) 04:24, April 8, 2019 (UTC)